When Greed Is A Good Thing
by 82and9make91
Summary: She had already convinced herself that she, unlike the rest of her crew,was not a good person, but Luffy is determined to show her other wise. LuffyXNami LuNa One-Shot.


_My first One Piece fanfic! I got into One Piece roughly eight months ago and my only regret is not getting into sooner! I dedicate this story to my good friend 'Chappy1000', She isn't the biggest One Piece fan in the world but she is defiantly my closets friend on the internet.  
><em>

_Author's Note: This Story takes place sometime between Alabasta and Skypiea_

_One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda_

* * *

><p><strong>When Greed Is A Good Thing<strong>

"You'd sell our souls for a few hundred berries if you could!"

The swordsmen and the navigator of the straw hat pirates have a very interesting relationship. In truth they are very similar in some ways and that has led to they're personalities clashing several times. One of these arguments was taking place at this very moment.

"Don't tempt me because yours would be the first to go!"

If they were being perfectly honest with each other, they would say without hesitation that they trust one another completely; with the only person they trust more being the captain they share. But just because they trust each other doesn't mean that they would be unwilling to speak up when they think the other is in the wrong.

"You greedy witch!" Zoro yelled in response.

"Very original…" Nami told him and waved off his insult as if it was nothing.

The two of them were standing in the middle of a busy street facing each other with angry looks on their faces. Their argument and caught the attention of a few passer bys and as a result they now had a small audience. The two pirates gritted their teeth and prepared themselves for another round.

The crew had landed on this island less then an hour ago. Once they learned that they could find a large amount of supplies they needed it was deiced that they would go into town.

Nami, of course, began dividing the crew up and giving them their jobs.

Sanji was instructed to restock the ships food supplies and although he wished that his beloved 'Nami-swan' would help him with his task he was still in a happy mood because Robin would be the one aiding him. Chopper needed more medical supplies and Usopp joined him in gathering them. Unfortunately for the captain it was his turn to guard the ship, and although he hated having to stay behind, he regrettably accepted his task.

This left the first two members of the crew with nothing to do but walk into town and see what it had to offer. Nami wasn't unhappy about having Zoro with her, in fact she was glad, someone had to carry all the cloths she was going to buy after all.

With shopping on her mind the navigator made her way to the shopping district of town and the swordsmen reluctantly followed, or rather, was order to as to prevent him from getting lost.

Along the way the two passed a sword shop. Zoro glanced briefly at it and upon seeing nothing interesting in the window kept walking along. The small shop held Nami's attention for only a few seconds longer because a small thought instantly came to her mind.

"Maybe I could sell your swords to make a few extra berries. You do still owe me after all." She said happily with a smirk on his lips.

It wasn't like that was something he didn't expect her to say, but the thing that made Zoro's blood boil was the tone of voice she used. He honestly couldn't tell if she was joking or not, and thus the newest argument between the two began.

"Come on I was just joking!" Nami hissed.

"Like hell." Zoro shot back and moved his hand to the hilt of one of his swords as if the orange haired girl might actually try to grab it.

Nami was getting frustrated to say the least, but the thing that made her the angriest was how serious her crewmate was acting. _Does he really think I'd do that? _Her mind raced.

"There wouldn't be a point in selling them. I doubt their even worth that much" she explained and waved her hand through the air a few times.

Zoro instantly opened his mouth to say something but swiftly closed it again. He hadn't told her how much his precious swords were really worth for this exact reason and he wasn't about to give her any ideas.

"Forget it" he grunted and removed his hand from its resting place. It wasn't like him to give up in any type of fight but even he saw no point in continuing. Besides, he was beginning to think the map maker had truly meant it as a joke anyway.

Zoro began to walk in the same direction they had been going. The crowd began to break up when they knew that the shouting match was over. The street went from almost no movement at all to a busy walkway almost instantly. Everything was in motion again except for one particular person.

Nami stood in the same spot she had been and stared at Zoro as he walked away. She had a look of sadness on her face and a feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

Had her greed gotten so bad that even her own Nakama thought that she would do something as cruel as sell their most important possession?

She had little time to think it over, however, because she started to lose sight of the green haired swordsman. She started to walk quickly in pursuit of her friend. He would get lost in a matter of seconds after all.

* * *

><p>After a few hours the sun began to set and Nami found herself walking alone back to the ship.<p>

She had eventually caught up to Zoro and began to do her shopping. With her sad mood it wasn't nearly as fun as it usually was for her and that resulted in the signal bag she was carrying now.

After she was done they joined up with the rest of the crew and she 'handed off' Zoro to Robin. They invited her to come eat with them but she declined, saying only that she wasn't hungry at the moment. So she parted ways with them and, although Sanji had literally gotten on his knees and begged to go with her, she left alone.

Now she walked slowly through the once crowed streets with her thoughts weighing heavily on her mind.

_Is it so wrong that I like money? _She thought as she looks at the ground. Unconsciously she then begins to remember a few of the numerous times her greed has gotten the better of her. There were simply too many times for her to count and she began to understand why Zoro reacted the way he had.

Her earliest memories of money were ones of envy. Her family had little money and so began her desire for more. Of course after Arlong came into the picture her want for money became an absolute need, but now that was in the past. Her crew and especially her captain had freed her from her imprisonment and yet money was still one of the first things that came to mind when she woke up in the morning.

_Maybe…I'm just not as good a person as the others?_ She pondered to herself. Memories of all the great things her Nakama had done for each other and for people they barely knew flashed through her mind. She had been there to of course, but always with beri sighs in her eyes. _I guess that's just the way I am. _She thought and looked up to find that she was nearly at her destination.

The _Going Merry _sat proudly in the town's harbor and judging by the lack of noise the majority of its crew had yet to return. The orange haired girl climbed up the rope latter and reached the top within a few seconds.

She stood on the railing of the ship for a few seconds and her eyes caught what was lying on the deck. Despite her mood her lips turned upwards into a smile.

Luffy was lying on his back with his mouth hanging open. His prized straw hat was on his chest with his hand keeping it in place. The raved haired boy was looking up at the sky with a distant look in his eyes as if he was inches away from death.

His eyes slowly made their way to her and once he realized who it was he smiled softly.

"Nami, do you think a person can die from boredom?"

She hopped down off the railing and took a few steps forward.

"Not a normal person, but nothing about _you _is normal"

The boy laughed in his usual way and placed his hat back on his head. Then in one swift move he jumped to his feet with little effort. He dusted his shorts off a little and looked at Nami once again.

"I'm glad you're here. That means that I can finally leave the ship!" he announced and got into a running position.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" she said softly.

"What? Why?" Luffy said back in confusion.

Nami looked to where his voice came from and was slightly surprised that he had already made it to the railing. "The others will be back soon and once everyone's here Sanji-kun will start making dinner. You wouldn't want to miss that would you?"

Luffy let out a sigh of disappointment and almost literally collapsed on the railing. He let his arms hang off the side of the ship and a spoke with defeat in his voice "I guess your right…."

Nami smiled with a sad expression on her face and started to walk away. "Well I'll be in my room. Tell me when the others arrive."

Perhaps it was the tone of her voice or the way she walked but for some reason Luffy could just tell that something was off about his navigator. An uneasy feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach and it wasn't because he was hungry. He had felt this way a few times before and each time it was because his Nakama was upset about something. He didn't like it when his friends were sad about something and he couldn't stand it when _she _was the one that was sad.

"Nami…" he called to her.

His voice stopped her immediately. It was in such an uncharacteristically serious tone that she was surprised it came from him. She had heard him speak that way before but she still wasn't sure if she liked it or not. When ever he was this serious she always thought that maybe, just _maybe,_ Luffy wasn't as naive as he appeared to be and that thought both intrigued her and slightly scared her.

"Yes?" she said back and turned in his direction. He pushed himself off the railing and looked back at her. He smirked before speaking again.

"Are you alright"? He asked in a more playful way and that fact made her feel more at ease.

If it was anyone else she would tell them that she was fine and that they should drop it right then and there, but she knew better. He would keep bugging her about it and the thought of him constantly asking her wasn't something she looked forward. She could only imagine the headache she would get and that was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"Luffy…do you…think I'm a good person?" It was a painfully simple question. One that she knew he would give a painfully simple answer to, but if Luffy was good for anything it was giving her ego a boast. Maybe that was what she needed right now.

"Why do you ask?"

She was a bit surprised that she answered her question with another question, but she soon found herself explaining the argument she had with the green haired swordsmen. After she was done Luffy simply looked back at her with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't think Zoro really-"

"I know he probably didn't mean it!" she cut him off with more venom in her voice then she wanted. The tangerine lover was getting frustrated and she knew better then anyone that it wasn't a good thing. She put her palm to her forehead and looked down at the deck.

"So you think you're not a good person because you like money?" Luffy stated simply. She looked up at him and his wide grin hadn't changed. "That's kind of silly."

Nami sighed, she was getting nowhere fast and she could feel the headache she was trying to avoid begging to take root. "Forget it; I'm going to lie down…"

"How could a person who cares so much about others be a 'bad' person?"

It wasn't as simple an answer as she wanted but it was a start. Normally she would have thanked him and ended it there, but for some reason she felt like she wanted more from him, or rather, _needed _more from him.

"W-what makes you say that?" she asked and looked at him with a disapproving look.

"I actually thought about it some!" Luffy said happily. Nami's expression didn't change put he kept smiling. "Remember when you told me that Arlong made a deal with you so you could buy back your village?"

"Yes" she answered coldly.

"Well, the way I see it, you got so use to getting more money being a good thing that you still feel the same way. You see? The more you like money just shows how much you cared about your village and how much you care about all of us now. Besides if you were really a bad person you wouldn't share some of your money with us right?"

"I guess…" the navigator replied softly and looked down at the deck.

He had meant every word but he could tell it wasn't working. Then Luffy's unimaginable luck kicked in once again and he heard footsteps and the voices of the rest of the crew getting closer. Now was his chance.

He swiftly made his way to her and stood in front of her. She started to look up at him but before they're eyes could meet she felt his hat being placed firmly on her head.

"Luffy, what are-"

"Nami, your one of the best people I've meet and probably one of the best I'll ever meet. I've seen so much good in you so you should never think you're a bad person." He said in his serious voice and she could feel his words putting her mind at ease, and her happiness returning.

"Besides…" he continued but in a shakier voice. "If you were a bad person I…I wouldn't _like_ you so much."

And with that Luffy ran happily to the back of the ship leaving his hat on Nami's head and her mouth wide open. Just then she heard the others starting to climb a board. She looked in the direction he had run to and couldn't see him. She sighed and turned back.

As the others made it on deck she pushed the hat down in hopes that it could cover her growing blush and smiled.

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know Luffy is a little out of character at the end, but isn't that the point of fanfiction? Anyways I hope you liked it and as always I'm a fan of reviews!<br>_


End file.
